All in a (few) days work
by You-a-holica
Summary: Hermione, the good girl aka the smartest witch of her age, as a head girl shares a dorm with Draco Malfoy. After the years there mutual hatred became friendship. But what if in a few days, it became more than that? I plan to update the second chapter after 5 reviews so please read review but most of all enjoy. This is my first story that I post on this website so bear with me!


"And when he kissed me, Hermione, it was magic. But that doesn't exist right?" Hiccuped Ginny.

She didn't think that Ginny was this drunk. It was supposed to be a simple night out, but Ginny left out that they were going to a bar and only saying to her to wear "something comfortable but attractive". She now drank herself drunk and unlike Hermione who strictly refused any drinks and sat there looking after Ginny, was mumbling gibberish and had to be sent back to the Gryfinndor dormitories.

Hermione brewed a quick hangover potion and gave her some as it worked best taken before and after the nights sleep. She then changed Ginny into some comfortable clothing( she tried not to look) and quickly tucked her in and kissed her cheeks goodnight.

Just as she was about to leave, Ginny stopped her.

"Badgers," she muttered. "Be.. Careful of the.. Badgers"

Hermione laughed to herself as she closed the door, carefully not disturbing the other girls in the dorm.

She quickly rushed back to the Head boy and girls dorm, swiftly dodging any teachers. She muttered the password, and was reluctantly allowed in by the portrait but not without receiving angry glares.

She entered to dorm, taking off her shoes and stepping into the living room.

"Finally decided to come back, Granger? I was started to get worried, nearly called up

Snape for a search party," echoed a voice from the couch.

Startled she quickly turned around, sighing as she realised it was just Draco. Even though he said it in a serious voice, she could hear the amused tone in his voice.

"No need, Draco, though next time, do warn me about the badgers," she wittily replied, laughing at her own reference. She was sure going to mock Ginny for this a few days later!

Draco lifted his head from his book, looking exactly like Hermione when she does that and gave a look like he was figuring out what steamroller is.

Hermione burst out laughing and walked back near the couch.

"Aww, don't worry your pretty little head about it , Draco." She said smiling, pinching his pale cheeks as he pouted angrily.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't abuse my cheeks everyday," he muttered, rubbing his now red cheeks.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Closing his book and heading into his room, he left Hermione alone in the room, but not for long for she realised she should go back to bed for it was just past midnight and they had to get up early.

The next day, Hermione woke up to an annoying sound of Draco knocking at her door.

"Hermione, get up we're gonna be late."

She groaned in reply, rolling over, not wanting to get up.

" Hermione you know I'm not a patient person so I'm coming in in 5"

Hermione wasn't the most morning person out there so she enjoyed her weekends to the fullest extent. Unless she had planned a trip to Hogsmede. Like today.

"Granger don't say I didn't warn you," he mutter quickly before entering.

The room was a classic silver and red with a neat desk in the corner next to the blue curtains and smelt like parchment and strawberries. Funnily, the desk was mainly covered in blue or white objects and her textbooks were neatly stacked in pile. There was a chair with muggle clothing of jeans and a white tank top and a nice red and black flannel jacket on it. He peered over to the bed that laid near the walls. The bed sheets were slightly muddled up and there's were locks long brown hair between the covers.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, still not completely accustomed to the light. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up as if to tell Draco that she's awake. She brushes her curls back, uncovering her face and she yawned softly. Her sleep wear consisted of some comfortable purple shorts and a yellow shirt that had a picture of a duck on it.

Meanwhile, Draco was used to waking Hermione up in the past months. After living together for nearly a year, it would be a surprise if they weren't friends!

He grabbed her clothing from her table, placed it in the bathroom counter, dragged her up and gently pushed Hermione into the bathroom. He heard the click of the lock and heard her taking her shower. Draco was organised already he wore the converse shoes Hermione once showed him and bought, a nice white shirt with a black jacket. Unlike Hermione, his main purpose of a jacket wasn't to tie around the waist but wear it. He quickly made Hermione's bed and sat on it patiently.

He appreciated Hermione more than anyone in the world. He just hoped that she knew that.

Hermione was nearly the epitome of a good girl. She listened to everyone, smart, witty, funny and independent, well sometimes. She's often seen wearing muggle clothing which she says is more comfortable and stylish or maybe that's jus the way she was brought up. Most if the time, Hermione wears denim pants or shorts and a white, black baby blue or another light coloured shirt. Her hair became less bushy and is left down on most occasions.

Draco on the other hand, used to always wear wizard robes until Hermione forced him into some muggle clothes so he wouldn't rise attention when they first planned their out of Hogsmede trips. Like Hermione, he tends to stick to the black and white stlye clothes but also sometimes silver and green. Over the years he's grown a few inches taller than Hermione. Draco much enjoys her company, which makes sense since he only had Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. Blaise was ok, but it was nice to have someone so pure and innocent around.

In the first few months, they didn't really talk, they held a truce to not annoy each other and try to ignore each other. But Draco missed teasing and her witty come backs and Hermione felt kinda lonely by herself now that Ron and Harry didn't go to school anymore. There was Ginny but she couldn't she her often at breaks as she often had to perform duties. So in the end both became quite good friends who, much to the surprise of them both, most Gryfinndors and Slytherins didn't mind, apart from Pansy, Ron and Harry but accepted it after once they realised Draco didn't have any horrid intentions. Pansy just glares at Hermione when ever she sees Hermione but after a whole year she's used to it.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom neatly dressed, showered and finally ready to leave. She quickly packed her coins and a bag with her things in it. He had to admit Hermione had a good taste in fashion for it complimented every curve in her body and the colours matched well with all the rest. The black brought out her hair and blue white and red looked like long lost family. To say the least Draco thought she looked magnificent.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogsmede. The weather was fine; warm but slightly cloudy. Needless to say, it looked like a great day.

"Let's go to Gladrags Wizardwear," she said. "My robes are getting a bit to small for me now"

Per usual, Draco waited outside of the shop. He leaned against the walls outside, receiving many stares from some people. He let his mind wonder, from Hermione to how muggle money which Hermione taught him a bit but to be honest confused him.

The minutes passed quickly and soon became an hour.

She wouldn't take that long to buy some robes would she? He thought to himself. Slightly worried, we went inside the shop. He peered around for brown hair and muggle clothing but couldn't see anything. His heart stopped for a moment. Something felt wrong, almost like he could picture Hermione scared. No wait. He could. It was dark, like a moonlit black cat. It was tight. And she wasn't alone.

Without thinking he rushed outside, ignoring the stares and rushing to one of the alleys where his now dead father held meetings with him to convince him of joining the death eaters.

He looked into the corridor. He was relieved to see it wasn't some death eater but not for long. Hermione was on the verge of tears.

An: Sorry for any mistakes I'll change them soon but please tell me! Thanks


End file.
